


Goal!

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: EXID (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than anything, Minseo is intrigued (and a little embarrassed) by her new enthusiastic cheerleader, Ahn Heeyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal!

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I'm crossposting here, also my first time writing a x-over pairing, and EXID's Hani. Hope you enjoy!! :)

Wiping away sweat from her brow, Minseo jogs back to center field where the rest of the women's soccer team is draining their water bottles. They're only halfway though practice, but Coach always pushes them hardest on Saturday mornings when they don't have an upcoming game. She arrives last, having been the furthest when break was called, and Coach looks proud as he gives her a nod.

Lu Hua hands her a watter bottle, which Minseo graciously accepts, and the two of them eye the rest of the team. It's early in the season, their first actual game coming up next Friday, and it shows with how hard the team has been training hard. It's Lu Hua and Minseo's third year on the team, both having been scouted in high school, and this is the  _It_  year for them if they are looking to be scouted by a professional team. Which they are.

"You been practicing on your own again?" Lu Hua asks her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Your sprints have gotten faster."

"Jealous?" Minseo retorts when she's done with her water, laughing when Lu Hua gives her an offended look.

"Of course not. I just wanna know why you aren't taking me to your secret practices. Are you trying to leave me behind," Lu Hua sniffs dramatically.

Minseo grins, teasing, "Yeah, leave you behind as I become Captain next year."

"Hey!" the taller girl squawks, puffing her chest out. "We'll see about that at the end of the year, when Coach is making the announcements. Maybe I'll surprise you with my own private training."

"As long as you don't get your hopes to high, I'd hate for you to be disappointed when I'm named Captain." Minseo drops her water bottled back in the cooler, so it can be towed off field by one of the freshman when break is over.

"I like your enthusiasm ladies, but you should be less focused on who's becoming Captain next year, and who's going to impress the scouts this year," Coach speaks from behind them, startling both girls. "The WFC from Seoul has already arranged for someone to be at next week's match, so let's make a good impression on them, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Both respond. Whether or not Coach heard is uncertain, as he had already moved on to the next player, a first year named Junghwa.

Turning back towards her friend, Minseo smiles. "For your information, I haven't been doing extra training, I was simply focused today. We all should be to prepare for the first match."

Lu Hua hums thoughtfully, gaze trailing off to the sidelines where students occasionally mill around to watch afternoon practices. It's not the afternoon, in face it's currently 8 o'clock, meaning most students are still in bed. Which would normally leave the sidelines empty, but not this morning.

"Well if it's not from extra practice, maybe it's something else?" Lu Hua gives a pointed look between Minseo and the sidelines.

It's not the first time that morning Minseo has looked at the sidelines, having snuck glances through practice, though it is the first time she's done so openly. Sitting on the bleachers, looking far too chipper for the early morning, is Ahn Heeyeon.

Minseo doesn't know much about her, other than she's a freshman who has taken a surprising interest in her. This is the second week in a row that Heeyeon has been to all of Minseo's practices, cheering loudly and unashamedly for the junior soccer player. Occasionally she has a friend with her, but not this morning. If her friend is smart, she's still in bed.

Heeyeon brown hair is down this morning, going straight past her shoulders in a gentle wave. She's wearing a white button up blouse that's been tucked into  a pair of jean shorts, and Minseo can just make out bright pink lipstick on her lips. She certainly looks more put together than Minseo whose practice uniform is soaked through with sweat, and black pixie-cut wilting sadly under the sun.

As soon as Heeyeon notices that Minseo's attention is directed at her, she starts cheering and waving her arms. "Unnie! Great practice this morning! You're looking good for the game next week!"

Minseo refuses to think about how Heeyeon's cheering reminds her of Lu Hua during the early stages of their friendship. Instead she waves back, hoping the rest of her teammates assume the flush across her cheeks is from practice alone. Lu Hua doesn't, based off the knowing glint in her eyes.

It doesn't matter though, because Coach is calling for the team to gather, ending their short break. Minseo does her best to pay attention to the rest of practice, but occasionally finds her eyes drawn to the sideline where Heeyeon is watching. 

When practice ends at 9:30, Heeyeon is gone.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"No I don't need you to escort me, have you forgotten which one of us is older?" Minseo scoffs into her phone, making her way into the music hall. She lowers her voice, trying not to disturb any of the classes currently going on. "Besides, have you also forgotten what I'm doing right now? I'm picking your girlfriend up so she can get in our dorm room while your in class. You should be thanking me."

Minseo may not be able to see Lu Hua, but she can hear her pout through her cell. "I did say thank you, after you said you would pick Junmi up."

"Yes, and you should be in class right now instead of on the phone with me, so I'll see you in the room with Junmi. Okay?"

"Oh fine, if I have to go to class."

"Yes you do, bye Lu Hua."

"Bye Minseo."

Minseo rolls her eyes fondly, ending the call and slipping her phone in her bag. Just in time too, as she arrives at Junmi's class as people are starting to leave. Among the first group of students leaving the room, Minseo is surprised when she recognizes someone who isn't Junmi.

"Oh, Unnie?"

It's Heeyeon, who looks just as shocked to see her standing in the hallway of the music department.

"Hi Heeyeon-shi," Minseo greets with a small smile.

Heeyeon chuckles, "You can just call me Heeyeon, Unnie. If that's okay with you."

It's an awfully bold thing for the younger to say, but oddly Minseo finds that she doesn't care. Instead she shrugs and responds with, "If you don't mind."

"I don't, Unnie, otherwise I wouldn't have made the suggestion." Heeyeon looks at Minseo, then up and down the the hallway. "What are you doing in the music hall, Unnie? Do you have a class here?"

Minseo shakes her head. "No, I'm here to pick up Junmi." As she's saying it, she realizes that Junmi still hasn't appeared through the doorway despite it appearing as though everyone else had gone. "She was in class today, right?"

"Yeah, the professor wanted to talk with Junmi-unnie after class, but she should be out soon." Heeyeon confirms, fiddling with the strap of her bag. She's looking at Minseo like she wants to add something else or do something, but in the end shrugs. "Well, I guess I'll get going then Unnie. Don't want to hold you up when Junmi-unnie comes out. Good luck at the game on Saturday, Unnie fighting!"

She waves her hand, not waiting for a response from Minseo before she's turning around to leave. Heeyeon has only taken three steps before Minseo is calling for her to stop, the younger turning around and looking at Minseo questioningly with a tinge of hope.

"Actually, while you're here, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, this was my last class today and I don't have anywhere else pressing to be. What did you want to know?"

Minseo takes a moment to carefully construct the question she wants to ask, not wanting to accidentally make Heeyeon uncomfortable. "All of the soccer practices you come and watch, don't you ever get board? I mean, all we do is run around and do drills for the most part. It doesn't sound all that fun, especially early on a Saturday morning."

Heeyeon looks briefly surprised at the question, before breaking out into laughter. It's Minseo's turn to be surprised, watching as the other girl takes a few moments to calm down before replying.

"It's not boring at all, Unnie. I like watching you play, even if it's just during practice, because it's easy to see how much you love soccer." Heeyeon pauses for a moment, eying Minseo with hesitation that eventually turns to determination. "You know, I've always believed that pursuing something you love is a very attractive quality in a person."

Minseo's jaw drops in surprise, glad she didn't have any liquid near her mouth as she surely would have choked. That was a very bold statement, especially coupled with the look Heeyeon was currently directing at her.

To be honest, Minseo isn't all that surprised, having wondered if Heeyeon's cheering at practices were the result of a crush. But she had never imagined that the younger would so openly express her interest. It has Minseo feeling humbled and pink in the cheeks.

She must have been standing there for a while because Heeyeon's face wilts just a fraction, almost unnoticeable, and she wraps her arms around herself defensively. "It's okay, Unnie. I wasn't really expecting anything, it's enough for me to watch you play on the field."

That's enough to snap Minseo out of her thoughts abruptly, reaching out to curl her fingers around Heeyeon's wrist in a grip loose enough that the other could easily break free.

"No, wait, I just wasn't expecting you to be so forward so it shocked me," Minseo quickly explains, thoughts racing. She thinks about the times at practice where Heeyeon had been on the sidelines cheering loudly, how she had always let her gaze drift to watch when she should have been paying attention to the field. She thinks about the times Lu Hua had teased her about having a personal cheerleader, and instead of feeling annoyed at the prospect she felt curious and perhaps even a little happy.

It might not be enough to base a relationship off of, but Minseo's willing to try and get to know her.

When she voices this out loud, Heeyeon breaks out into the widest smile Minseo has ever seen on the other girl's face. She can tell it takes a lot of effort and self control for Heeyeon to not jump up and down or throw her arms around Minseo in a hug.

They trade numbers, and make plans to meet up in an hour, giving Minseo plenty of time to get ready after getting Junmi safely to Lu Hua. It has excitement bubbling up within her, and Minseo knows she's smiling wide enough to show off more of her gums that is considered good looking, but she doesn't care.

It's been a while since Minseo's last seen anyone, and she's not going to let anything stop her from enjoying this.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Taking deep breaths, Minseo focuses intently on Lu Hua who is currently in possession of the ball. She's stationed near the opposing team's goal, waiting for Lu Hua to make a pass when the time arises. It's nearing the end of the second half, their first game having gone by in a blur, and both teams are tied. From the crowd Minseo can hear cheering, thinks she can even hear Heeyeon over the crowd, but doesn't focus on it. Instead she focuses on Lu Hua finally making the pass.

The next part happens in a blur, one moment the ball is in Minseo's possession, the next it's sailing past a stunned goalie and into the goal. Minseo starts stupidly at the ball, not quite registering what happened until she's bowled over by an enthusiastic Lu Hua crying in her ear.

First game of the season, and somehow Minseo has managed to score a tie-breaking goal, securing them the win. She screams back at Lu Hua, excitement overcoming her until she doesn't know what to do with it, returning the fierce hug as the rest of the team surrounds them.

When the team breaks off into smaller groups of hugs, Coach comes up to Minseo and pats her shoulder, looking a little misty eyed. "I knew you could do it, kid. You have a promising future ahead of you if you keep this up."

"Thanks sir," Minseo says proudly, eyes drifting to the Seoul WFC scout whose watching her with in interest.

After the team has calmed down some, Minseo and Lu Hua make there way over to where Junmi and Heeyeon are still cheering loudly, arms waving hazardously in the air.

Perhaps it's the adrenaline from winning that has Minseo reaching out for Heeyeon, pulling her into a chaste kiss, but she doesn't regret it. Especially when she sees Lu Hua spluttering out of the corner of her eye.

Heeyeon is looking at her fondly now, still grinning from the 'end-of-the-game' excitement, and it reaffirms what Minseo was thinking. 

Nope, no regret whatsoever.


End file.
